


The Way This Continues To Go On

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: inception_kink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=47842224#t47842224">this prompt</a> on inception_kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Way This Continues To Go On

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=47842224#t47842224) on inception_kink

There's a party going on around them, a post-conference "we all just sat through boring talk after boring talk now let's get drunk before we have to be at work in the morning" extravaganza. Robert attends because his father didn't want to, but Fischer-Morrow still needed to send someone to make things look good. Saito's reasons are much more selfish.

"We could always just leave," Robert says, looking out at the other people mingling. "I don't think they'd notice." It's the first time they've seen each other for more than a passing glance all week, and it's not quite _enough,_ but it's all they have.

Saito doesn't give say reasons why they _couldn't,_ but the look he gives Robert works well enough as a deterrent.

Robert sighs. "Maybe next time, then."

Saito nods. They both know it's a lie, but that doesn't stop the hope from staying and growing a little.

\--

When Robert's father starts getting too sick to run the day-to-day operations of the company, Saito sends a card. There's no return address and only two lines are written on the inside: _I'm sorry._ and Saito's name. It's more than Robert expected, but it's no substitute for actually having Saito next to him.

Robert sends a thank you card, because at least that way Saito will know Robert was thinking of him, too.

\--

There are a few times when his father's dying and Browning's pestering get to be _too much_ and Robert almost takes the plane to somewhere besides Los Angeles or Sydney.

He never actually gets the courage to do it, because he's sure someone would find out and make everything _worse._ But the thought is there, and some nights he almost wishes he could get away with it.

\--

The day his father dies, Robert gets an email from Saito that says "I'm going to do something for us."

Robert doesn't ask what he means, because there's so much for Robert to take care of, to deal with, and cryptic messages aren't as much of a priority as funeral arrangements and flight rescheduling.

Years later, though, Robert will wish that he did ask, even if he's sure the answer will be just as heartbreaking as he expects.


End file.
